


Something New

by melbenoiist



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Malec AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbenoiist/pseuds/melbenoiist
Summary: It’s the start of a new school year and Alec may have encountered someone who is going to change his life forever.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic that I have posted hope you enjoy :)

Summer had ended. It was finally the morning to head back to school. Alec wasn’t super happy to be heading back to school, what teenage kid is. As the alarm was beeping Alec groaned as he stretched out to turn his alarm off. He continued to stretch and rub his eyes to wake himself up. At the same time, he heard a tapping at his door. He thought to himself for a second. It could only be Izzy.

“Yes,” Alec called as Izzy was already half opening the door.

“Hey, you all ready for school?” She asked.

“Sure, I’m as ready as I will ever be,” Alec replied.

Izzy let out a little chuckle as she left Alec’s room. After she had shut his door Alec proceeded in getting up to get really. He jumped in the shower, brushed his teeth and gathered his things together for school.

The whole walk to school felt like a blur. Izzy had rambled on about everything and anything. Every now and then Alec would nod his head and say a couple of words so it seemed like he was listening. However, all Alec could think about was how this school year was going go. After all, it was his and his friends senior year. The last year of high school before he and his friends would go there separate ways for college.

He continued thinking while they walked, just before getting the school gate they both bumped into Jace and Clary.

“Hey man,” Jace seemed to yell toward Alec, then a kinder and gentler ‘Hey’ towards Izzy. Alec laughed to himself knowing Jace was a little scared of Izzy.

As they all continued to say hello and ask questions about how the summer was they started to walk towards the great hall to collect their schedules. Clary and Izzy linked arms and walked a few yards in front of Alec and Jace. The girls were giggling about something and Jace, still walking, turn his focus onto Alec bumped him with his elbow and asked: “So did you meet your soul mate while I was away?” Alec was the kind of guy that believed in soul mates and the love at first sight.

“No, not yet.” He replied.

Jace patted him on the back and said, “Don’t worry bud, there’s someone out there for everyone.”

When they finally made it to the hall and collected their schedules they compared to see if they had any lessons the same. Turns out apart from the odd lesson here and there they were pretty much together for most lessons.  
The bell rang and they all made their way to their first class, which to Alec misfortune was math. once they got to class they all took their seats that were assigned by the teacher.

About 10 minutes into the class the teacher had finished doing introductions explained who he was, there was a knock on the door. in walked the principal and a young man standing next to him.

“Sorry to interrupt your class but we have a new student here with us this year, Magnus Bane.”

That’s all he heard he just stared at the gorgeous boy who stood before the class. Alec seemed to take in every little detail of him, from the red streak in his hair down to the impeccable taste of clothing the boy had.

At some point, the teacher had told Magnus to take a seat. The only empty one being directly in front of Alec. He walked toward his seat Alec watching his every move, Magnus must have noticed him staring and gave him a little half-smile just before he sat down. The second he smiles Alec instantly got butterflies. He was confused, he had never felt anything like this. What could this mean he thought. And in that moment Alec declared that he would find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and check out my tumblr [melbenoiist](http://melbenoiist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
